Mianhae Sehun Hyung
by HyuRin
Summary: Chap 7 is up! Kai dan Sehun adalah saudara, tapi perlakuan Kai terhadap Sehun selalu membuatnya bersedih. Kaihun! DLDR! YAOI!
1. Prolog

**Miahae Sehun Hyung**

.

.

.

_Prolog_

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat sedang keluar dari kelasnya. Kini ia sedang melangkah dengan santainya menuju keluar sekolah karena pelajaran telah berakhir.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya sembari bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama dari headphone yang sedang di pakainya.

"Kai, chankaman !", namja itu menghentkan langkahnya sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Chanyeol, namja yang memanggilnya itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung merangkulnya dengan cepat setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda tan disampingnya.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku tadi, kita tentu harus pulang bersama", Chanyeol terlihat sedikit merajuk dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu hyung, wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah", Kai berkata datar, membuat Chanyeol segera merubah ekspresinya dan menghadiahi dongsaengnya yang terlampau menyebalkan itu dengan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

Pletakkk

"Aduhhh, kenapa memukulku?", ujar Kai tidak terima.

"Kau memang orang yang menyebalkan Kim Jongin", Chanyeol tertawa senang melihat Kai kesakitan.

"Dasar hyung pabbo!"

"Yakk! Dongsaeng menyebalkan! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku buru-buru hyung, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah bersamamu hari ini. Appa sedang pergi, pasti orang itu sendirian. Appa dan Eomma sudah menyuruhku menjaganya. Orang itu benar-benar merepotkan"

"Orang itu?", Chanyeol bingung.

"Hyungku"

"Oh, hey! Tapi dia hyungmu kau harus menyayanginya"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Annyeong hyung aku buru-buru", Kai terlihat berjalan cepat menjauhi Chanyeol untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kai, lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sediri.

.

###

.

Kai berhenti sejenak di depan pagar rumahnya begitu melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya sedang berada di depan rumah sambil menyiram bunga.

Dia berjalan perlahan agar orang tersebut tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tapi sepertinya gagal karena dia sudah menoleh ke arah Kai bahkan sebelum dia sampai di dalam rumah.

"Kai? Kau sudah pulang?", dia tersenyum ramah, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat rapih.

"Ya, sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" Kai menjawab datar. Orang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Appa pergi ke luar negeri selama satu bulan, jadi kau hanya akan bersama denganku saja selama itu", orang itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lalu?", Kai menjawab malas.

"Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menjadi hyung yang baik dan berguna untukmu selama satu bulan ini. Aku akan menunjukkannnya."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi hyungku, Sehun?! Aku tidak pernah punya hyung yang buta dan membuat eommaku pergi meninggalkanku karenamu!", Jongin meledak. Dia sangat membenci Sehun. Menurutnya kehadirannya hanya merepotkannya saja dan membawa banyak kesialan dalam hidupnya.

Dia pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan itu semua. Tidak memperhatikan wajah hyungnya yang kini terlihat begitu terluka. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua matanya yang terbuka dengan pandangan kosong, tapi dia segera menhapusnya.

'Kau harus kuat Sehun, semua ini memang salahmu, hingga membuatnya begitu membencimu bahkan tidak mau memanggilmu hyung. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu' Sehun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu berjongkok sambil meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari tongkatnya. Setelah menemukannya dia lalu berjalan dengan perlahan untuk memasuki rumahnya. Berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Atau...

Dongsaengnya itu akan bertambah marah kepadanya.

TBC

* * *

_Keep or delete?_

_Mind to review? Gamsahamnida_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

.

.

enjoy!

.

Tok-tok

"Kai bangun. ini sudah siang"

Terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu kamar Kai yang disertai dengan suara seseorang begitu mengganggunya di pagi yang begitu damai ini. Sang pemilik kamar justru semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut ketika mendengarnya.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

Tapi sang empunya tidak kunjung membuka pintunya.

"Kai, bangun. Kau harus sekolah bukan?", Sehun -sang pengetuk pintu terus gigih membangunkan adiknya.

"Diam! Kau sangat berisik! ", terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar. Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar sahutan dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Baik, aku akan diam asal kau segera bangun dan turun untuk sarapan sekarang", dia akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah dan berbalik untuk turun menuju meja makan dan menunggu Kai disana.

Kamar Kai ada di lantai 2, dia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk sampai di sana dengan keadaannya sekarang. Belum lagi dia adalah seorang pribadi yang sedikit ceroboh, sehingga mudah sekali terjatuh jika kurang berhati-hati.

Kini dia harus merelakan segala usaha kerasnya untuk menaiki tangga itu setelah mendengar penolakan Kai padanya.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan wajah sedih. Tangannya kini berusaha menggapai pegangan di pinggir tangga untuk membantunya turun. Dia berusaha menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang hati-hati tanpa bantuan siapapun, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Terkadang Sehun kehilangan sedikit keseimbangan ketika sudah menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Tapi dia terus melanjutkan usahanya sampai mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Dia berhasil. Dia kini meraba-raba sekitarnya, berusaha mencari benda apapun yang dapat membantunya melangkah. Dia hendak menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan Kai sereal.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sehun menuangkan sereal ke dalam sebuah mangkuk yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Lalu dia mulai mencari sebuah termos untus menuangkan air hangat yang akan dia campurkan bersama susu yang telah ia masukkan sebelumnya.

Dia menemukannya! Sehun lalu membuka tutup termos itu dan menuangkan isinya perlahan ke dalam mangkuk. Tapi termosnya tergelincir dari pegangannya, sehingga air panas yang ada di dalamnya tumpah dan mengenai tangan Sehun.

Dia meringis pelan, rasanya sedikit perih dan panas, tetapi dia tidak memerdulikannya. Dengan segera dia menutup kembali termos itu, dan menyelesaikan acara membuat serealnya yang sempat tertunda lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

Dengan tenang dia menunggu Kai turun untuk sarapan.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki dari atas. 'Itu pasti Kai' pikir Sehun senang. Dia mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya sambil membayangkan bahwa nanti Kai akan memakan sereal yang dia buat untuk pertama kalinya itu. Kemudian, Kai akan memujinya lalu memaafkan semua kesalahannya lalu kehidupan hyung-dongsaeng mereka akan berjalan dengan sempurna seperti yang selalu Sehun impikan.

Dia terlalu banyak berkhayal sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah berada di depannya.

"Mana sarapanku?", Kai berkata dengan nada yang begitu dingin sehingga membuat Sehun otomatis menghentikan semua lamunannya.

"Ini, aku membuatkan sereal untukmu. Makanlah" dia berkata dengan gembira sambil menyodorkan sereal buatannya

"Sereal? Tidak salah?! Mana Bibi Jung?! ", Kai malah membentak Sehun. Bibi Jung adalah pembantu di rumah mereka. Dialah yang selalu membuatkan sarapan setiap harinya.

Sehun terlonjak kaget, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akan membentaknya tadi. Semua khayalannya buyar seketika. Dia menjawab takut-takut. "A-Aku menyuruh Bibi Jung pulang ke kampung halamannya selama Appa pergi, karena aku sudah bilang akan menjadi hyung yang berguna bukan?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu?! Aku tidak mau makan sereal buatanmu. Pasti rasanya sangat buruk! Mana mungkin orang buta sepertimu mampu membuat sereal dengan benar?!" Kai berteriak marah sambil menyingkirkan sereal yang dibuat Sehun dengan susah payah dengan kasar hingga mangkuknya terjatuh menjadi pecahan berkeping-keping dan menumpahkan semua isinya.

Dia lalu berjalan keluar dengan marah dan membanting pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Sehun hanya dapat terdiam dengan segala perlakuan Kai tadi. Itu sudah biasa baginya.

Dia lalu turun dari kursi yang didudukinya untuk mengambil pecahan mangkuk yang diakibatkan oleh ulah dongsaengnya tersebut. Berhati-hati meletakkkan tangannya untuk menggapa pecahan kaca yang dirasanya berserakan

Dengan kekurangannya sekarang, hal ini terasa begitu menyulitkan. Belum lagi tangannya yang tadi terkena air panas kini semakin terasa sakit.

Sret

Sebuah pecahan kaca melukai tangan Sehun, ketika dia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan kaca tersebut. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir keluar dari sela-sela luka yang kini terbuka. Air mata Sehun perlahan keluar. Ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Dia tersenyum miris. Luka di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan luka di hatinya. Sehun menangis dalam diam. Tidak memerdulikan tangannya yang kini terasa sangat sakit dengan darah yang terus menetes keluar. Menodai lantai dengan bercak-bercak merah yang terus menetes.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun dapat menguasai dirinya. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan meraba sekitarnya untuk menemukan tongkatnya. Setelah menemukannya dia lalu berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menahan sakit di tangannya, menuju ruang keluarga untuk menelpon seseorang. Meninggakan sejenak kegiatannya memunguti pecahan kaca.

"Halo Bibi Jung, bisakah bibi kembali besok? Kurasa Jongin tidak menyukai masakanku."

TBC

* * *

thanks for all your review :) May God Bless You

mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

enjoy!

.

Kai terus menggerutu di kelas sepanjang hari ini bahkan sampai bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir, berbunyi. Membuat Chanyeol, menatapnya heran.

Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol dan Kai adalah sahabat baik, sama-sama kelas 2 SMA dan mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu bermain game sehingga mereka mudah akrab.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada seseorang yang membuatmu kesal hingga kau terus menggerutu sepanjang hari ini?", Chanyeol bertanya pada Kai sambil menyeruput jus strawberry yang dia beli tadi.

"Hyungku, dia membuatku kesal!", Kai menggerutu kembali.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Membuatkanku sereal"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Dia buta"

Chanyeol hampir memuntahkan jus strawberry yang dia minum begitu mendengar jawaban Kai.

"B-buta? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku kalau kau punya hyung yang bu–"

"Itu sangat memalukan!", Kai menggeram frustasi. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, atau kau akan mati hyung", dia melanjutkan.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritamu tadi?", Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan begitu mendengar nada ancaman dari Kai.

"Dia membuatkanku sereal. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, bagaimana kalau terdapat racun atau sesuatu yang berbahaya di sana? Dia kan buta, bagaimana bisa tahu cara membuat sereal dengan benar?!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga Kai, dia itu hyungmu! Kau harus menghargai usahanya! Apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana kerasnya dia berusaha membuatkanmu sereal?", Chanyeol mulai merasa Kai sangat keterlaluan sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli! Bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak dapat melakukan segala sesuatu dengan benar, selalu saja aku yang harus mengurusnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang hyung disini?", Kai mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya. Dia benar-benar kesal.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya sekarang, yang pasti aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menghargai hyungmu itu. Karma itu benar-benar ada, Kai"

Kai hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Terserah"

Kai lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga Chanyeol tidak dapat menyusulnya. Dia berpikir untuk tidak pulang ke rumahnya sekarang, dan pergi menghabiskan waktunya entah kemana. Yang penting dia tidak ingin bersama dengan hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Kai dengan tatapan sendu. "Semoga kau segeramenyadarinya, Kai"

.

.

Kai menghabiskan waktunya di dekat Sungai Han, menatap matahari terbenam di sore hari tentu akan menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Dia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sinar matahari sore menerpa wajahnya sehingga terasa hangat.

Ingatannya kembali ke 12 tahun silam dimana keluarganya masih lengkap, dan ada Eommanya disampingnya. Ketika dia masih berumur 3 tahun dan Sehun 4 tahun.

Sejak dulu Eommanya –Luhan dan Appanya –Kris selalu lebih menyayangi Sehun daripada Kai, karena dia buta sehingga memerlukan lebih banyak perhatian. Membuatnya terkadang merasa menjadi orang yang terasing di keluarganya.

Kai tahu, kedua orang tuanya menyayanginya juga, dia tahu. Tapi sikap mereka yang terlalu over protektif terhadap Sehun sehingga terkadang mengabaikan Kai, membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Terkadang Kai juga ingin dipeluk oleh Eomma atau Appa, tapi selalu harus menelan kepahitan karena mereka terlalu sibuk menjaga Sehun.

.

**Flashback**

"Eomma, Jonginnie ingin dipeluk Eomma", Jongin kecil merengek pada Eommanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Jonginnie, Eomma sedang menyuapi Sehun", selalu seperti itu. Membuatnya sedih.

"Selalu, Sehun! Sehun ini, Sehun itu! Jonginnie benci Eomma!", Jongin berteriak marah, dia sudah lelah. Appa dan Eomma selalu mengabaikannya. 'Ini semua gara-gara Sehun! Seandainya dia tidak ada, tentu Eomma dan Appa akan sangat menyayangiku!'

Jongin kecil berlari menjauhi Eommanyanya sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Jonginnie sayang, maafkan Eomma. Eomma tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu" ,Luhan mengejar putranya yang kini berlari menjauhinya, dengan tangisan pilu.

Grep

Tertangkap.

Luhan memeluk putranya erat, membuat Jongin menangis semakin keras dipelukan Eommanya.

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya ikut mengalir melihat tangisan Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin berpikiran seperti itu terhadapnya. Luhan benar-benar merasa menjadi Eomma yang paing jahat di dunia.

"Maafkan Eomma sayang, jangan benci Eomma ne? Bukankah Jonginnie adalah anak Eomma yang paling tampan dan hebat?", ia berusaha meredakan tangisan putranya sambil mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau. Eomma jahat!", dirasanya Jongin menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

Hati Luhan terasa tersayat. Dia benar-benar menyesal membuat Jongin menjadi seperti itu. Selama ini dia merasa terlalu memperhatikan Sehun, sehingga tanpa sadar sering mengabaikan Jongin.

"Jonginnie, Eomma melakukan hal itu karena Sehun sedikit membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Jonginnie sudah mengetahui sebabnya bukan? Eomma percaya, Jonginnie dapat melakukan semua yang Jongin mau dengan mudah, karena Jongin anak Eomma yang paling hebat!" Luhan menghapus air mata putranya sambil tersenyum.

"Jonginnie hebat?", Jongin bertanya ragu, tangisnya sudah sedikit mereda sekarang.

"Yap, Jonginnie anak Eomma yang hebat! Suatu saat Jongin pasti bisa menjaga Sehun ketika Eomma dan Appa pergi", kata Luhan sambil mengacak rambut putranya pelan.

"Baiklah aku memaafkan Eomma, tapi Eomma jangan mengabaikanku lagi ne? Janji?", Jongin mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya.

"Janji", dengan senang hati Luhan menyambut uluran tangan putranya, kini jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan.

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali, Sehun pasti sudah menunggu kita" ajaknya. Dia menarik tangan Jongin dan bermaksud mengajaknya kembali. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Eomma~~ gendong", ucap Jongin manja sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Luhan hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Katanya Jonginnie anak yang kuat, kenapa begini saja minta gendong?" Luhan terkikik geli melihat ulah putranya, tapi dia tetap melakukan permintaan Jongin dengan senang hati.

"Karena..."

"Hmm? Karena apa Jonginnie?"

"Karena Jongin sayang Eomma!" Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Eomma. Mereka kemudian saling tertawa bersama.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Luhan segera menurunkan Jongin. Dia lalu mencari keberadaan putra sulungnya, dia tadi meninggalkannya di kursi di bawah pohon.

"Astaga! Dimana Sehun?!", Luhan Jongin berteriak panik karena dia tidak dapat menemukan Sehun disana. Ia sudah mencarinya di sekeliling rumah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sehun tidak dapat ditemukan. Kris sedang bertugas di luar negeri sehingga di rumah hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa Eomma?" Jongin bertanya heran melihat Eommanya begitu kacau dan menangis.

"Sehun hilang Jongin", Luhan menjawab pertanyaan putranya sambil terus mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia sangat khawatir sekarang, berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di pinggir jalan. Ia memicingkan matanya. Itu Sehun! Luhan mendesah lega.

"Jonginnie tunggu di sini ya, Eomma akan segera kembali", Luhan tersenyum sangat manis kepada Jongin.

"Ne, Eomma"

Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah minibus yang melaju dengan cepat. Dan...

Astaga! Sehun berjalan ke tengah jalan tanpa menyadari ada bahaya besar yang sedang mengancamnya. Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Sehun.

Sret

Dia berhasil mencapai Sehun. Tapi mini bus itu terlalu cepat. Luhan memejamkan matanya 'tidak akan sempat' pikirnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia mendorong Sehun kecil ke pinggir jalan yang aman.

"Maafkan Eomma Jongin, Sehun. Eomma menyayangi kalian", dia berkata dengan pelan, hampir seperti berbisik sambil melihat kedua putranya dengan sedih.

Brukk!

Tubuh Luhan terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar. Sekujur tubuhnya terdapat goresan-goresan yang begitu dalam dan mengeluarkan darah karena tertabrak mobil dengan begitu keras dan tergores aspal jalana yang keras.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar Jongin memanggil-manggil namanya dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Eomma! Eomma jangan tinggalkan Jongin!" Jongin menangis sambil memeluk Eommanya yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Kini ia terbaring lemah di jalanan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Padahal mereka baru saja tertawa bersama tadi.

"M-maafkan Eomma Jonginnie, jaga Ss-sehun untuk Eomma ne? Eomma menyayangi kalian", Luhan berkata dengan susah payah, dia mengusap wajah Jongin dengan lembut dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Membuat wajah Jongin ternodai darah miliknya.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan meringis pelan, tubuhnya serasa hancur. Sakit sekali. Dia merasa ini sudah waktunya. Perlahan dia menutup matanya, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menangis semakin keras.

"Eomma!"

Sehun yang tidak mengerti apapun menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar teriakan Jogin. Yang dia tahu teriakan itu begitu memilukan sehingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menangis.

###

Kris, sang Appa begitu terpukul mendengar berita kematian istrinya. Luhan meninggalkan mereka terlalu cepat, dia bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah manisnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kris tertunduk sedih bersama kedua puteranya bahkan sampai pemakaman berakhir.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau membuat Eomma meninggal!", ucap Jongin pada Sehun ketika pemakaman Eomma mereka telah berakhir. Kini mereka hanya dapat termenung di depan nisan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu.

"A-aku?" Sehun terkejut.

"Ya, kau! Kau membuat Eomma meninggal!", Jongin kecil berteriak marah pada hyungnya yang tidak mengerti apapun itu.

"Seandainya kau tidak menghilang waktu itu..., Seandainya kau tidak bermain di tengah jalan! Tentu Eomma masih ada disini bersama kita sekarang!", Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya disertai tangisannya yang kini pecah.

"Ta-tapi aku –"

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun! Kau jahat! Mulai sekarang kau bukan hyungku!", dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun sendirian.

Kris yang mendengar perkataan Jongin hanya dapat membuang napasnya perlahan. Semenjak kepergian Luhan kemarin, Jongin menjadi begitu pemarah. Dia terus menyalahkan Sehun atas kepergian Luhan. Walaupun Kris sudah berkali-kali menasihatinya agar tidak menyalahkan Sehun terus menerus, dia tetap tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Kris kini mengusap rambut Sehun perlahan. "Sehunnie jangan dimasukkan ke hati perkataan Jongin tadi, ne? Ini bukan salah Sehunnie. Jongin hanya sedikit terpukul, Sehunnie harus kuat karena Sehunnielah satu-satunya hyung yang menjadi sandaran Jongin sekarang"

"Tap-pi Appa –" suara Sehun terdengar sedikit bergetar, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Jongin membenciku"

"Dia tidak membencimu Sehunnie, percayalah pada Appa", Kris mengusap air mata Sehun yang perlahan turun, lalu memeluk putranyanya itu dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya terdiam.' Ya dia harus kuat. Dia harus menjadi hyung yang baik bagi Jongin' Sehun sudah menetapkan hatinya.

**Flashback end**

.

Semenjak saat itu, setiap hari Kai terus menyalahkan Sehun. Perlahan-lahan Sehun menjadi percaya bahwa dialah penyebab kematian Eomma mereka. Tapi Sehun terus bersabar menghadapinya. Dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Tapi Kai sudah terlanjur benci pada Sehun. Walaupun ia tahu, Sehun bukanlah pihak yang patut disalahkan karena dia tidak mengerti apapun waktu itu

.

.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Dia mengusapnya perlahan. Ingatan 12 tahun lalu membuatnya teringat pada Eommanya. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Senyumnya yang hangat, caranya tertawa yang begitu cantik, suaranya yang lembut ketika membangunkan mereka, bahkan senyum jahilnya ketika ia sedang mengerjai Kris sang Appa.

Betapa ia merindukan sosok itu. Dia tertunduk sedih. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun.

.

Kai melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 8 malam. Tak terasa dia telah termenung begitu lama. Dia rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Dia mendengus. Pulang berarti kembali bertemu dengan hyung yang begitu dibencinya. Mengurusnya. Selama ini Jonginlah yang selalu mengurus Sehun walaupun selalu ia lakukan dengan begitu kasar. Mulai dari membantunya mengambilkan baju untuk berganti pakaian sampai mengantarnya ke supermarket untuk membeli plester karena dia sering sekali terjatuh.

Karena bibi Jung tidak selalu ada di rumah setiap saat. Dia hanya ada disaat-saat tertentu saja, seperti saat sarapan atau makan malam. Selebihnya dia tidak ada di rumah mereka.

Kai membenci hal-hal merepotkan itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Sesampainya disana dia tertegun.

Gelap.

Rumahnya sangat gelap. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Sehun selalu menyalakan lampu. Dia selalu menyuruh Kai untuk memasang alarm sehingga dia dapat menyalakan lampu tepat waktu.

'Kemana dia?' pikirnya. Dia memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak terkunci.

'Dasar ceroboh, bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk?' Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar. Hyungnya benar-benar idiot!

Dia menyalakan saklar lampu.

Semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Semua barang masih berada di tempat semula. Tapi tunggu!

Kai melihat pecahan mangkuk yang dia pecahkan pagi tadi, di sekitarnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Terlihat seperti sudah lama, karena telah mengering.

Dia mengernyit heran. Darah itu cukup banyak. Bahkan sampai di ruang keluarga. Jejaknya jerlihat tidak teratur dan berkelok-kelok ke sana kemari.

'Apa ini darah, Sehun? Tapi kemana si idiot itu sekarang?', pikirnya geram.

"Sehun, kau di sini bukan? Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini!", teriaknya marah. Dia menunggu. Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban.

Dengan cepat Kai menjelajah seluruh isi rumahnya, mencari Sehun. Tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun.

Kai menggeram frustasi. Ini sudah jam 9 malam. Sehun menghilang. Dia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Tapi nalurinya berkata bahwa Sehun berada tidak jauh dari sini. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bepergian jauh.

Dengan malas dia kembali ke luar rumah untuk mencarinya. 'Appa bisa membunuhku kalau dia sampai menghilang' pikirnya

Kai mencari di setiap sudut jalan yang dia lewati dengan teliti. Tapi Sehun tak kunjung di temukan, membuatnya semakin geram. Tapi dia terus melanjutkan pencariannya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Artinya sudah 4 jam dia mencari. Kai sudah sangat lelah. Dia lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan. Dia menelusur setiap hal yang ada di depannya, kalau-kalau ada Sehun di sana.

Matanya membulat

Ia seperti melihat seseorang seperti Sehun! Ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau ia buta jika kau tidak melihatnya dari dekat.

Dia berada di sebuah kedai bubble tea dan duduk di dekat jendela sehingga Kai bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kai memicingkan matanya. Itu benar-benar Sehun! Raut mukanya terlihat sedih seperti habis menangis, tapi Kai tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah membawa Sehun pulang sehingga dia bisa tidur dengan tenang sampai siang karena besok hari minggu dan sekolahnya libur.

Dengan langah cepat dia memasuki kedai itu, dan menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar, membawanya keluar dari tempat itu tanpa memerdulikan tatapan iba pengunjung pada Sehun.

Sehun meringis, seseorang menarik tangannya yang terluka dengan kasar, membuatnya terasa sakit.

"S-siapa kau?" ujarnya takut.

"Diam!", bentak Kai. Membuat Sehun menciut. Dia sudah mengetahui dari suara dan nada bicaranya, itu adalah Kai. "Tt-api tongkatku –".

Kai berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aisshhhhhhhh, tunggu di sini!", Kai berbalik dan mengambil tongkat Sehun yang tertinggal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali.

"Ini! Pegang yang benar!", ujarnya kesal."Dasar merepotkan!"

Sehun hanya menerima tongkat dari Kai dengan senyum miris. Setelah itu Kai kembali menarik tangannya dengan cepat membuat ia hampir terjungkal karena terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kemana saja kau? Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan rumah?!", ujar Kai dingin.

"Aku lapar. Di rumah tidak ada makanan apapun. Jadi aku bermaksud keluar untuk mencari makanan. Tapi aku tidak tahu arah yang benar, tapi seseorang yang baik hati membawaku ke kedai bubble tea dan membayar semuanya. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, jadi aku berada di sana sepanjang hari"

"Cih! Dasar tidak berguna! Kau seharusnya berusaha mencari jalan pulang sehingga aku tidak harus mencarimu tadi! Kau bahkan meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan yang begitu mengerikan dan tidak menguncinya! Dasar idiot!"

"Maaf", Sehun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu?! Darahmu yang menjijikkan itu mengotori seluruh rumah!"

"A-apa? Aku berdarah? Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau rumah menjadi kotor karena darahku. Aku akan membersihkannya", Sehun berkata takut.

"Tidak perlu! Suruh saja bibi Jung besok!", Kai semakin marah. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin keras. Tidak menyadari pemiliknya kini mengginggit bibir bawahnya begitu keras karena Kai memegang tangannya yang terluka.

"Akh!", Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakkannya karena terlalu sakit.

Kai berhenti sejenak. "Ada apa lagi?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Tanganku –", Sehun berkata lemah. Kai mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan yang kini tengah ia genggam. Dirasanya sesuatu yang pekat kini mengalir keluar dari sela-sela tangan mereka yang kini bertautan. Itu darah Sehun.

Lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Idiot?!" dia lalu beralih memegang tangan kiri Sehun yang tidak terluka.

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara"

"Terserah!"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan langkah pulang ke rumah. Sehun sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah kaki Kai yang begitu cepat. Membuatnya terjatuh beberapa kali karena tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kai mendudukkan Sehun dengan kasar di sofa ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K.

Dia meraih tangan Sehun kasar. Membuka perban yang membalut tangan kanannya. Membuat Sehun meringis pelan.

"Kau mau apa?", tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tentu saja mengobati lukamu, bodoh!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku bisa merawatnya sendiri", ujar Sehun sambil meraba-raba tangannya dan menggeser tangan Kai yang ada di sana dengan lembut.

"Berhenti melakukan itu! Diam saja kau sekarang!" bentaknya kasar. Membuat Sehun sedikit mundur karena suara Kai terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Siapa yang memasangkan perban ini? Tidak mungkin kau bukan? Orang buta dan idiot sepertimu tentu tidak dapat membalut lukamu sendiri dengan benar!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Kau benar, orang yang memasang perban ini memang bukan aku. Dia adalah orang yang sama yang mengantarku ke kedai bubble tea", Sehun membiarkan Kai mengobati lukanya dalam diam. Dia sedikit senang, ini pertama kalinya Kai mengobati lukanya. Disaat seperti ini kadang-kadang Sehun merasa bahwa Kai tidak terlalu membencinya, tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia selalu merepotkan Kai, ia bukan hyung yang baik.

Betapa terkejutnya Kai ketika membuka perban Sehun, tangannya memerah dan sedikit membengkak ada juga luka di telapak tangannya, cukup dalam dan darahnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?", tanya Kai sambil membersihkan luka Sehun dengan kapas. Tangan Sehun terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh. Kai merasa dia terlalu kurus. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

"Hmm, kurasa karena tumpahan air panas dari termos ketika aku membuat sereal tadi pagi atau mungkin juga terkena pecahan kaca ketika aku mencoba membersihkan pecahan mangkuk di lantai. Apakah parah? Maaf aku tidak mengetahuinya", sahutnya pelan.

Kai melunak, ia merasa sedikit iba pada Sehun sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun bahkan sampai terkena air panas ketika mencoba membuatkannya sereal tadi pagi.

Kini dia mulai mengoleskan obat merah pada lukanya dan menempelkan plester agar lukanya tidak terbuka. Setelah itu mulai membalut lukanya dengan perban dengan rapih. Ia melakukan hal semua itu dalam diam.

Sehun menutup matanya erat sambil mengginggit bibir bawahnya keras agar ia tidak berteriak kesakitan. Kai yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan. 'Dasar bodoh' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Selesai, kau boleh membuka matamu. Bodoh", ucap Kai dingin. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan.

.

"Kai", ucap Sehun pelan.

"Hmm?", jawab Kai datar sambil membereskan kotak P3Knya

"Gomawo, maaf selalu merepotkanmu"

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa melakukan seseuatu dengan benar?!"

"Aku –, aku akan berusaha mulai dari sekarang untuk menjadi hyungmu yang berguna dan patut kau banggakan. Aku janji", Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kai sejenak menghentikan semua kegiatannya.

Senyum Sehun –

Seperti senyum mendiang Eomma mereka. Mereka berdua begitu mirip. Wajah mereka, caranya tersenyum, bahkan cara mereka menangis. Membuat Kai terkenang.

Terkadang Kai seperti melihat bayangan Eomma mereka dalam diri Sehun, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kai, kau masih disana bukan?", suara Sehun membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Ya, aku masih di sini", ucapnya pelan. "Sekarang tidur!" lanjutnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Kai menggandeng nya menuju kamar.

Cklek.

Kai menutup pintu Kamar Sehun, dan bersiap untuk berbalik menuju kamarnya. Tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika didengarnya suara Sehun memanggilnya.

"Kai, kau tidak perlu mengurusku mulai besok! Aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku", teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Kai hanya membuang nafasnya perlahan, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

TBC

* * *

Mianhae untuk chapter kemarin yang begitu pendek

Thanks for all all you review :) May God bless you

Mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang semarak, mentari telah mulai menunjukkan sosoknya yang begitu terang dibalik awan. Terdengar pula suara cicitan burung yang bersahut-sahutan. Suatu pagi yang sempurna untuk mengawali harimu dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi . . .

Kai masih menutup matanya dengan nyaman di kamarnya sampai–

Seperti biasa, Sehun membangunkannya.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu Sehun mengusik ketenangan tidurnya.

Kai hanya membuka matanya perlahan dengan malas. Kali ini dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengurus beberapa keperluan Sehun seperti biasa.

Cklek

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya.

Di dapatinya Sehun di depan pintu kamarnya sedang tersenyum. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan berbau seperti sabun yang setiap hari mereka gunakan. Apa dia habis mandi?

"Ayo sarapan, Bibi Jung sudah kembali", dia berkata sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau habis mandi?"

"Ya, baru saja. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak lupakan"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan menunggumu di bawah, cepatlah mandi", dia lalu berbalik melewati Kai dan berjalan perlahan menggunakan tongkatnya. Berusaha menemukan letak tangga untuk turun.

Sehun tidak menunggunya untuk mengambilkan pakaian tadi. Biasanya di hari Minggu seperti ini dia akan duduk di meja makan sambil menunggunya menyelesaikan semua kegiatan paginya, kemudian baru pergi mandi ketika Kai sudah mengambilkan pakaian untuknya. Walaupun Kai tahu Sehun selalu bangun lebih awal dari yang ia pikirkan.

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap untuk sarapan.

Kai sedikit bersemangat hari ini, karena dia akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol dan memainkan game baru yang baru saja Chanyeol dapatkan. Anak itu memberitahunya tadi malam.

Kai bergegas menuruni tangga, dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan menyeberangi ruang tamu dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa sekantong penuh tepung terigu.

Sehun berjalan terlampau bersemangat hampir berlari, tidak mengetahui ada sebuah kaki meja di depannya.

Brukk

Dengan mudah Sehun terjatuh karena tidak berhati-hati. Tepung terigu yang dibawanya tumpah di lantai, menimbulkan gumpalan debu putih yang ikut menyelubungi tubuh Sehun. Kai melebarkan metanya, terkejut.

Sehun berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah tanpa mengeluh sama sekali, hal ini sudah terlalu biasa untuknya. Dirasanya kepalanya berputar-putar karena terantuk meja.

"Ughh", dia meringis pelan, kemudian membungkuk meraba lantai untuk mencari tepung terigunya. Sehun rasa tepungnya terlempar ketika ia terjatuh tadi.

"Sehun pabbo!", runtuknya pelan. Dia berusaha mengira-ngira, di mana kira-kira tepung itu terjatuh. Tangannya kini terulur meraba lantai di segala arah, tapi dia tidak dapat menemukan apapun. Hanya sesuatu yang bertekstur lembut yang sepertinya bertebaran di lantai.

Sehun pikir itu adalah semacam salju musim panas yang tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya karena teksturnya lembut seperti salju, walaupun Sehun tidak yakin apa itu benar.

"Tepung terigunya tumpah, bodoh", sebuah suara membuat Sehun segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mendongak.

"Kai? Kau sudah mandi?", Sehun tertawa senang karena biasanya Kai benar-benar lambat dalam urusan bangun pagi.

Kai berjongkok menatap Sehun yang kini justru menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Aku di sini, dasar merepotkan", Kai mendesah pelan.

"Hmm?", Sehun tidak mengerti. Membuat Kai kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Aku disini!", dia sedikit berteriak lalu membalik badan Sehun untuk menghadapnya, membuat Sehun tersentak.

Sehun benar-benar berantakan. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi serbuk putih tepung terigu, bahkan sampai wajahnya juga. Membuat Kai ingin tertawa, tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya dan berusaha tetapi memasang wajah dinginnya walaupun ia tahun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari kehadirannya? Benar-benar hyung payah!

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kau disana", Sehun hanya tertawa samar lalu menunduk sedih. Lagi-lagi dia membuat suatu kesalahan.

Kai melepaskan pegangannya. "Aku rasa kau tidak hanya buta, tetapi juga tuli. Kau bahkan tidak tahu keberadaanku dengan benar", Kai mengejek Sehun.

"Aku tahu, sepertinya memang begitu", Sehun berucap sambil tersenyum, berusaha tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Cih, lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?! Kau menumpahkan tepung terigunya, bodoh!"

"Aigoo, tumpah? Aku mencarinya sedari tadi dan tidak menemukannya, pantas saja", Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, membuat tepung terigu di wajahnya bertebaran –yang bahkan tidak Sehun ketahui bahwa seluruh tubuhnya kini diliputi tepung.

Hatsyyyii

Sehun bersih, ketika dirasanya sesuatu yang asing memasuki hidungnya.

"Aduh, bersinmu mengenaiku. Dasar bodoh!", Kai beringsut mundur. Baju hitamnya yang semula rapi dan bersih kini ikut terkena tepung karena Sehun."Ini menjijikkan!"

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja", Sehun mengatupkan kedua tangannya, pertanda dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Sudahlah! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna Kim Sehun! Lebih baik kau mati!", Kai pergi dengan marah. Kini dia harus mengganti bajunya kembali. Sehun benar-benar sudah merusak _mood_nya pagi ini.

Sehun hanya terdiam di tempatnya semula, tidak berusaha membela dirinya sama sekali. Perlahan ia menyentuh dadanya, rasanya sangat sakit. Sehun tidak tahu kalau perkataan seseorang yang menginginkanmu mati terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sehun rasa dia tidak ingin bertahan lebih lama lagi.

.

.

"Sehunnaaa, apa yang terjadi denganmu sayang?", tiba-tiba suara Bibi Jung merasuki pendengaran Sehun. Dia menemukan Sehun sedang memeluk lututnya di bawah meja dengan pandangan sayu.

Tidak menangis. Hanya saja terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Seluruh badannya diliputi tepung yang membuatnya hampir seperti manusia salju. Dia duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki meja, terlihat benar-benar putus asa.

Bibi Jung segera berlari menghampiri tuan mudanya itu.

"Sehunna, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?", dia segera membersihkan wajah Sehun yang tertutupi tepung .Bibi Jung tadinya menyuruh Sehun untuk mengambil tepung di lemari penyimpanan dekat ruang tamu karena Sehun bilang dia ingin belajar membuat kue.

Karena Sehun tidak kunjung kembali, akhirnya Bibi Jung bermaksud untuk menyusulnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat ini karena menemukan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sehunna?", Bibi Jung kembali berkata karena Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Tidak merespon sama sekali. Dia hanya menunduk sedih dan kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Sehunna, ada apa sayang? Apa Kai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?", Bibi Jung bertanya khawatir sambil membersihkan baju Sehun dari sisa-sisa tepung yang menempel. Dia sudah bekerja pada Keluarga Kim sejak eomma mereka meninggal dunia, jadi dia sudah hafal bagaimana sikap Kai terhadap Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya . Wajah yang terlihat seperti hampir menangis sekarang. "Bibi, aku hyung yang buruk bagi Kai", ujarnya sedih.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, hmm? Sehunna itu hyung yang sangat baik dan pekerja keras, Kai seharusnya bangga mempunyai hyung sepertimu", Bibi Jung berkata menenangkan. Sebenarnya hatinya ikut sedih melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Tangannya kini terulur untuk mengusap bahu Sehun pelan, berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Sehun dan Kai sudah dia anggap seperti putranya sendiri.

"Tapi Kai tidak menginginkaku, Bi. Dia ingin aku –", Sehun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, jika mengingat ucapan Kai tadi. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak, Kai menyayangimu Sehunna. Dia hanya perlu waktu. Bukankan kau hyungnya yang dapat diandalkan? Hmm?", Bibi Jung berusaha memberi semangat agar Sehun segera bangkit dari kesedihannya saat ini.

"Tapi, aku buta Bi. Merepotkan. Bodoh. Tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, bahkan aku pantas untuk ma–"

"Sehunna kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!", Bibi Jung sedikit berteriak karena Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi begitu putus asa. Sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi, dia selalu menghadapi masa sulitnya dengan tegar.

"Bibi, aku lelah", mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunna, kau harus bersemangat ne? Buatlah Kai bangga mempunyai hyung sepertimu, jangan terpuruk seperti ini", Bibi Jung memeluk tubuh Sehun yang kini bergetar menahan tangis. Mengusapnya perlahan, memberinya ketenangan.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Bibi Jung. Mungkin begini rasanya dipeluk oleh eommanya. Eomma meninggalkan mereka ketika Sehun masih terlalu kecil, sehingga ia tidak terlalu mengingatnya.

Tapi samar-samar dia mengingatnya. Eomma mereka yang selalu membacakan cerita sebelum tidur. Cerita tentang dua ekor domba yang harus bersembunyi dari kejaran serigala, Sehun samar-samar ingat cerita itu. Tangan Eommanya yang halus dan lembut seperti bulu domba –eomma dan appa pernah membawa mereka mengunjungi peternakan domba semasa kecil sehingga Sehun tahu seperti apa halusnya bulu domba itu walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tawanya yang begitu menenangkan. Perhatiannya pada Sehun. Astaga, Sehun merindukan Eommanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat perkataan Eommanya semasa kecil dulu.

"Sehunnie adalah hyung Kai bukan? Seorang hyung harus melindungi adiknya dengan baik bukan? Eomma percaya suatu saat Sehunnie akan menjadi hyung yang hebat dan kalian akan saling melindungi sama lain", Sehun teringat perkataan Eommanya di masa lalu.

Ya, dia adalah hyung. Seorang hyung harus kuat, karena Kai membutuhkannya. Tidak seharusnya dia putus asa seperti ini, hanya karena sebuah perkataan yang menyakitkan. Mereka adalah saudara sudah seharusnya saling memaafkan dan melindungi.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Bibi Jung.

"Bibi benar, aku adalah seorang hyung. Aku akan berusaha melindungi Kai apapun yang terjadi. Menjadi hyung yang dapat diandalkan. Aku akan berusaha Bi", Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Ne, benar. Sudah seharusnya begitu, kau memang hebat Sehunna", Bibi Jung ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun sudah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. "Kau ingin belajar membuat kue bukan? Ayo kita ke dapur sekarang", ajak Bibi Jung.

"Ne, gomawo. Bibi Jung yang terbaik!", sahut Sehun sambil tertawa.

Mereka lalu kembali ke dapur untuk belajar membuat kue.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kai tidak pernah melihat Sehun berkeliaran di rumah. Meskipun, dia tetap membangunkan Kai seperti biasa. Sehun juga tidak pernah meminta bantuan apapun padanya, tidak pernah memintanya mengantar ke minimarket, tidak pernah meminta mengambilkan pakaian, dsb. Dia benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya untuk melakukan segalanya sendirian.

Setiap hari Sehun hanya dapat ditemui di dapur. Sepertinya dia sedang mempelajari sesuatu yang serius disana, begitulah pikir Kai.

Di malam hari bahkan Kai sering melihat Sehun tetap sibuk di dapur. Terkadang membuat sedikit kekacauan sehingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil di sana. Terkadang juga dia melihatnya bolak-balik ke kamar mandi sehabis bereksperimen di dapur.

Dia tidak begitu peduli. Yang dia tahu, kehidupannya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang. Tapi dia sedikit merasa bersalah juga pada Sehun karena ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya dia sedikit keterlaluan karena Sehun kini menjadi lebih pendiam dan jarang tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia sering terlihat murung.

Chanyeol juga sedikit memarahinya ketika dia menceritakan masalah ini. Dia berkata bahwa Kai keterlaluan pada hyungnya. Tapi benarkah begitu? Kai pikir itu wajar karena Sehun membuat hidupnya semakin buruk, membuat Eommanya meninggal, mungkin? Entahlah, dia juga tidak terlalu yakin.

.

.

"Kai?", dia terlonjak kaget karena Sehun tanpa sengaja menyentuh bahunya ketika mencarinya. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuyarkan lamunannya pagi ini. Kai menolehkan kepalanya .

"Apa?", Kai menjawab malas.

"Untukmu", Sehun mengulurkan sebuah kue kukus yang terlihat sederhana ke hadapannya.

"Untukku?"

TBC.

* * *

Sorry for late update T_T

Thanks for all your review! ^^/

Mind to review again?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Untukku?"

"Ya"

Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana orang buta seperti Sehun bisa membuat kue? Mustahil!

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ne. Mm, mungkin rasanya agak aneh karena baru pertama kali. Tapi percayalah tidak ada racun di dalamnya", Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu di dalamnya?", Kai masih bersikeras, membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Karena aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melukai adikku bukan?", Sehun akhirnya menjawab. Kai tertegun mendengar jawabab tersebut, lalu menatap ragu pada kue yang diulurkan Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu", akhirnya Kai menyerah, dia lalu menerima kue tersebut lalu memakannya perlahan. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Terlalu manis, tapi ini sudah lumayan", jawabnya jujur. Senyum Sehun makin mengembang. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekarang karena terlalu senang. Ini pertama kalinya Kai makan makanan buatannya dan juga pertama kali dia berbicara pada Sehun tanpa bentakan sama sekali.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau aku memperbaikinya, apakah kau mau memakannya lagi?"

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Kai sebelum dia akhirnya menjawab.

"Boleh"

"Gomawo! Aku akan berusaha!", Sehun terpekik senang. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali sekarang, nikmati harimu Kai"

"Kau mau kemana?", Kai heran.

"Tentu saja kembali ke dapur, untuk membuat kue. Mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu cemilan yang enak nantinya, walaupun tidak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan", sahut Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar makin memelan karena dia pergi cepat sekali.

Kai hanya menghela nafas perlahan, memandangi kue buatan Sehun yang belum habis dimakannya. Kue itu sebenarnya bentuknya sederhana sekali dan bisa dibilang berantakan, tetapi rasa dari kue tersebut memang tidak buruk.

Kai sebenarnya tahu Sehun tidak sebegitu payahnya untuk menjadi hyungnya. Tapi melihat Sehun membuat dia teringat kematian eommanya dan itu membuatnya sering marah.

Kai sempat melihat tangan Sehun tadi, dia benar-benar tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan dia baru pertama kali membuatnya. Tangannya penuh plester dan sedikit melepuh. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar berusaha keras. Kai jadi sedikit menyesal telah berlaku buruk pada Sehun selama ini. Mungkin sekarang dia harus sedikit memperhatikannya juga.

Tapi terkadang perasaannya sering berubah-ubah, terkadang Sehun datang di saat moodnya sedang buruk sehingga dia yang terkena dampaknya. Kadang-kadang Sehun juga terlalu penurut, bahkan menurut Kai terlalu lemah sehingga membuatnya muak. Tapi kadang-kadang Sehun membuatnya sedikit tersentuh seperti saat ini. Ini membingungkan Kai.

Kai memandangi kue buatan Sehun tadi, lalu memakannya kembali dengan perlahan sembari memikirkan semua perilakunya pada Sehun. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, entah apa sebabnya dia jadi tertidur.

.

xxx

.

Trangg!

Kai terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. 'Apa itu?' pikirnya. Kemudian dia segera bangkit dan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Setibanya di dapur di temukannya Sehun sedang membungkuk meraba-raba lantai seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Tak jauh darinya ada sebuah panci yang tergeletak. Kai mendesah lega, ternyata hanya Sehun.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Kai datar

"Aku sedang mencari panci, sepertinya terjatuh di dekat sini", jawab Sehun sekenanya, dia benar-benar membutuhkan panci itu sekarang.

"Ini". Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa ada benda yang sedang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Ah, terima kasih", Sehun menerimanya lalu tersenyum senang kemudian dia berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada benda di dekatnya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Kai membantunya hari ini! Jika ini mimpi Sehun tidak ingin bangun sekarang.

Kai hanya memandang Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

"Argh", Sehun memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Kenapa?", tanya Kai heran melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memegang perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa", Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tidak ingin Kai tahu jika perutnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

"Ya sudah", kemudian Kai berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv.

Setelah dirasanya Kai sudah pergi, Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Dia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga terjatuh beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhasil sampai ke kamar mandi.

Dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Perutnya sangat sakit dan dia merasa juga mual. Mungkin terlalu banyak memakan kue eksperimennya yang rasanya benar-benar parah sehingga membuatnya sakit perut.

"Ugh", Sehun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sakit perutnya tidak berkurang malah semakin hebat. Sehun mencengkeram perutnya erat sembari memejamkan matanya erat. Sakitnya membuat seluruh badan Sehun lemas, bahkan kepalanya kini serasa berutar-putar.

Dengan tertatih, Sehun berusaha keluar dari kamar mandi. Meraba dinding untuk mencari pintu. Dia benar-benar ingin segera minum obat. Perutnya benar-benar sakit, membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Akhh", setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi sesuatu sepertinya mencengkeram erat perutnya membuatnya semakin merasa sakit. Karena tidak kuat menahan sakit akhirnya Sehun pun tidak sadarkan diri.  
.

.

.

Sudah malam. Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Didapatinya televisi di depannya masih menyala, lagi-lagi dia ketiduran. Dia benar-benar sering ketiduran akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Kenapa gelap? Kemana lagi Sehun?

Kai benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Kenapa Sehun sering melakukan hal-hal semaunya sendiri. Membuatnya kesal! Baru saja dia ingin memperbaiki sikapnya terhadap Sehun, tapi dia sudah membuat Kai kesal kembali seperti ini.

Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dia berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Kini rumahnya sudah terang sepenuhnya.

Karena masih merasa kesal, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi akan menenangkan pikirannya. Awas saja Sehun nanti, begitu tampak batang hidungnya, dia akan habis!

Seharusnya sebelum pergi dia memberitahunya dulu, menulis pesan mungkin? Tapi apa Sehun bisa menulis? Dia kan buta. Ah Kai tidak peduli! Yang penting Sehun harus memberitahunya dulu sebelum pergi agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya seperti dulu lagi. Menghabiskan tenaganya!

Dengan langkah cepat dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Brukk

"Aduh! Siapa yang menaruh karung di sini! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu berbahaya?!", Kai mulai mengomel sendiri.

Dia segera bangkit dan bermaksud memindahkan karung tersebut.

"Sehun?"

TBC

* * *

Aduh maaf bangets ini juga cuma pendek ffnya. Takutnya kalau kepanjangan ntar ngebosenin T_T. Author kalau baca ff panjang itu suka males hahaha. Ini ff bentar lagi selesai, mungkin beberapa chap lagi. Besok author panjangin deh. 2k mungkin.

Hmm, big thanks buat readers^^

ini maaf baru di sebut sekarang. Mumpung liburan (selow) *modus

Ini cuma dari chap 3 aja maaf ya. yang lain juga big thanks kok, big. big. big thanks ^^

**sehunnoona | sayakanoicinoe | Oh Dhan Mi |**

** kikikyujunmyun | aniaani47 | nin nina |**

** daddykaimommysehun | ayumKim |byuncrackers |**

**ayanesakura chan | HanHan | Guest |**

**nhaonk | hunnie | oshbubble | rainrhainyrianarhianie**

Mind to review again?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, bangun apa yang kau lakukan disini Hun?", Kai memutar bola matanya malas ketika menyadari ternyata yang membuatnya terjatuh bukanlah karung, melainkan Sehun.

Untuk apa dia tidur disini? Dasar bodoh! Bukankah ada kasur untuk tidur di rumah mereka? Pikir Kai bosan.

Sudah tidak menyalakan lampu, ternyata malah tertidur disini! Ini menyebalkan!

Kai ingin sekali membuang Sehun bodoh itu ke laut sekarang! Tapi segera diurungkannya niat tersebut karena dia sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk memperbaiki sikapnya pada Sehun.

Dengan malas dia menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bangun bodoh! Kau mau mati kedinginan disini?!", Kai berkata dengan malas.

"Bangun!", dia mengulanginya lagi karena merasa tidak mendapat respon.

"Yakk! Bangun! Kau tuli ya?!", Kai berteriak marah karena Sehun tak kunjung bangun.

Dia hampir menendang hyungnya yang bodoh ini kalau saja ia tidak menyadari wajah Sehun yang pucat pasi di lantai. Cahaya lampu kamar mandi ikut menyinari wajah Sehun, membuat wajahnya yang pucat terlihat jelas.

Kai melebarkan matanya terkejut. Kini rasa marahnya menguap seketika berganti dengan perasaan cemas. "Hey, bangun bodoh. Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku bukan?", dia berusaha membangunkan Sehun kembali.

Astaga, rasa panik semakin menyelubungi tubuh Kai sekarang. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan menepuk pelan wajah Sehun.

"Bangun, jangan membuatku takut", Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun.

Wajahnya dingin, dingin sekali. Berapa lama dia ada disini?

Kai lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun perlahan, dia benar-benar panik. Kai rasa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun. Dia harus menghubungi dokter sekarang.

Hup

Dengan mudah tubuh Sehun kini sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Benar-benar ringan. Kai tidak menyangka Sehun akan seringan ini. Sebenarnya dia juga tahu kalau Sehun itu kurus, tapi beratnya sama sekali tidak terasa oleh Kai. Tubuh Sehun yang terasa dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, membuat Kai juga merasakan dingin.

Dengan cepat dia membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Ditambahkannya beberapa selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya, Kai harus menjaga agar badan Sehun tetap hangat. Kemudian dia segera menghubungi dokter.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan dokter, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di dekat ranjang Sehun. Di bawah keremangan lampu kamar Sehun, Kai bisa melihat seberapa pucat wajah Sehun saat ini. Kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin terlihat memutih. Bibirnya terlihat agak kebiruan. Mungkin karena efek dinginnya lantai.

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini. Padahal tadi pagi dia masih tersenyum sambil memberikan kue buatannya pada Kai, terlihat masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang dia hanya terbaring lemah disini, benar-benar mendadak.

Kalau Kai memikirkannya kembali, seluruh tindakan Sehun memang selalu tidak terduga. Secara tidak langsung kehadiran Sehun memang membuat harinya sedikit tidak membosankan mungkin?

Tiba-tiba suara bel di depan rumah Kai berbunyi.

Pasti itu dokter Joonmyun pikir Kai cepat. Dia segera beranjak membuka pintu rumahnya. Didapatinya seorang dokter muda dengan senyum menenangkan dihadapannya.

"Mari masuk dokter, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehun", Kai mempersilakan Joonmyun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Dokter Joonmyun adalah dokter keluarga mereka.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Joonmyun selesai memeriksa Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya dokter?", tanya Kai. Dia sedikit was-was karena jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, appa pasti akan sangat marah kepadanya. Karena sebelum pergi dia sudah berpesan pada Kai untuk menjaganya.

"Kurasa Sehun mempunyai sedikit masalah di perutnya. Apa kau memperhatikan pola makannya akhir-akhir ini?", Joonmyun menjawab sambil menepuk bahu Kai pelan.

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya, apakah itu buruk?"

"Benar-benar buruk, sistem percernaannya sekarang terganggu. Selain itu, mungkin Sehun juga memakan beberapa makanan yang salah akhir-akhir ini, karena ada indikasi dia keracunan makanan"

"Separah itukah?", Kai tersenyum miris. Jongin rasa Sehun benar-benar ceroboh.

"Ya, tapi akan segera pulih asal dia teratur makan dan minum obat. Kau harus menyuruhnya makan yang banyak, badannya benar-benar menyedihkan dan begitu kurus", Joonmyun melanjutkan.

"Baiklah terima kasih dokter", Kai membungkuk.

"Ne, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi, ini sudah larut malam", Joonmyun akhirnya berpamitan.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih dokter". Kai lalu mengantar Joonmyun hingga dokter muda itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sepeninggal Joonmyun, Kai kembali ke kamar Sehun untuk memastikan agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia meletakkan obat Sehun di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya agar Sehun bisa meminumnya saat terbangun nanti.

Kai berpikir sebaiknya ia tidur di kamar Sehun untuk malam ini, karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Tunggu!

Kenapa dia jadi begitu peduli pada Sehun? Sebelumnya bukankah ia menganggapnya begitu menyebalkan ?

Hah... Mungkin karena beberapa hari Sehun tidak begitu mengganggunya, jadi rasa bencinya sedikit berkurang. Kai mulai menduga-duga perubahan sikapnya sendiri.

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, Kai akhirnya mulai merasa mengantuk. Dia lalu mengambil kursi lalu meletakkannya di seberang ranjang Sehun di dekat pintu lalu tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa perlu menunggu lama. Kai adalah tipe yang mudah sekali tertidur. Bisa dibilang mungkin tidur adalah bakat alaminya.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan karena ia merasa perutnya sakit kembali. Gelap. Ah ya, dia teringat kalau dia buta. Tentu tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali bukan?

Sehun merasa mual, dia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi ini di mana? Sehun teringat sepertinya dia pingsan di depan kamar mandi tadi. Sehun menduga bahwa sekarang ia ada di ranjangnya karena terasa lembut dan hangat. Ia pikir seseorang telah membawanya kemari lalu menyelimutinya dengan beberapa lapis selimut.

"Ugh", ia rasa kondisinya tidak membaik sama sekali. Dia perlahan turun dari ranjang dan sedikit meraba sekitarnya untuk menemukan pegangan.

Sehun berjalan sambil terbungkuk karena perutnya masih terasa sakit. Ia berjalan sambil memegang tembok agar tidak kehilangan arah.

Brukk

Sehun terjatuh. Ia meringis pelan, entah ia sudah terjatuh berapa kali hari ini. Sesuatu sepertinya menghalangi jalannya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Kai terkejut mendengar suara di dekatnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan. Belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia benar-benar bangun.

Kai melihat ke bawahnya di dapatinya Sehun sedang berusaha bangun, sepertinya dia baru saja terjatuh, mengingat posisinya sekarang.

Dengan segera dia bangkit dan bermaksud membantu Sehun, Kai rasa Sehun masih belum cukup kuat untuk bepergian sendiri.

Diraihnya kedua lengan Sehun lalu dia membantunya berdiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", dia bertanya sembari membantunya bangkit.

"K-kai? Kau–", Sehun tergagap, dia tidak menyangka Kai ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Iya, aku disini. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku tadi jika kau perlu bantuan", nada bicara Kai terdengar lembut sekali.

"A-ku, mianhae. A-ku tidak tahu kau disana", Sehun jadi tergugup.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Dokter bilang kau keracunan makanan dan jarang makan, pencernaanmu jadi bermasalah", Kai menjelaskan.

"Mm, sedikit", Sehun berkata pelan. Dia mencengkeram perutnya, Sehun rasa dia benar-benar harus ke kamar mandi sekarang.

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit?", Kai bertanya khawatir melihat perubahan raut muka Sehun.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi", Sehun berkata pelan sekali seperti menahan sakit. Dengan langkah terseok dia melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kai lalu berusaha mencari pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu", Kai kembali meraih lengan Sehun.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, lalu berbalik. "Tidak usah, kau istirahatlah bukankah besok kau harus sekolah? Aku sudah berkata bukan kalau aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri?", Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia lalu kembali berjalan.

Huh!

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bantuanku! Jangan pernah memintaku membantumu lagi mulai sekarang!", Kai berteriak marah. Padahal dia sudah mencoba bersikap baik pada Sehun, tapi dia malah menolaknya. Menyebalkan!

Dengan kesal dia lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali ke kursi dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Dia tidak akan peduli pada Sehun lagi mulai sekarang!

Kai berusaha memejankan matanya untuk tidur.

Sia – sia

Matanya tidak mau terpejam sama sekali. Ini tidak pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya, dia benar-benar tipe yang mudah tertidur. Hatinya gelisah sekarang, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun. Ini gara-gara Sehun! Tapi biar semenyebalkan apapun, bukankah dia...

Hyungnya...

.

"Argghh!", Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan langkah cepat dia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dugaannya benar, Sehun tidak baik-baik saja. Didapatinya Sehun sedang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya kini semakin memucat, bibirnya berdarah. Mungkin karena dia mengingitnya tadi.

"Ughh, sakit sekali", Sehun meringis pelan, dia sedikit terbatuk. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja karena terlalu sakit.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kim Sehun", sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Sehun terkejut, itu pasti Kai.

"Kembalilah beristirahat Kai, kau harus ke sekolah besok bukan?", Sehun mencoba tersenyum sambil mencoba meredam sakit perutnya.

"Cih, dasar sok kuat!", Kai berdecih. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Lalu mengelap mulut Sehun yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa muntahan menggunakan sapu tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya.

Memang tidak terlalu lembut, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu", Sehun berkata dengan suara lemah, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai.

"Diam, dan biarkan aku membantumu sekarang!", Kai berkata tajam. Setelah berkata seperti itu, kemudian Sehun merasa Kai memapahnya dengan lembut kembali ke kamar.

"Istirahatlah, dan ini minum obatmu", Kai berkata lalu menyerahkan beberapa butir obat kepada Sehun sambil memberikan segelas air putih. "Aku akan menyediakan baskom di samping kanan tempat tidurmu sehingga kau tidak perlu ke kamar mandi jika merasa mual lagi nanti", dia melanjutkan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berpikir dan lagi perutnya masih terasa sakit. Sehun kemudian meminum obatnya dan tertidur. Sebelum tertidur, Sehun merasa seseorang menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga terasa hangat. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat, Sehun tahu itu pasti Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun keesokan harinya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, perutnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Kepalanya juga tidak terasa pusing. Obatnya benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Karena sudah merasa lebih baik ia berpikir untuk belajar membuat kue lagi hari ini. Sehun kemudian bangkit dan mencoba bangun, tetapi tangan seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana lagi? Kau harus istirahat", ucapnya tegas

"Kai? Aku ingin belajar membuat kue, semakin cepat aku bisa tentu akan semakin baik bukan?"

"Ishh, kau masih sakit bodoh! Kau harus beristirahat, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan belakangan ini sehingga membuatmu sakit?", nada bicara Kai terdengar mulai terdengar seperti Bibi Jung ketika mengomeli Sehun.

"Berhenti menasihatiku, kau terdengar seperti Bibi Jung, Kai", Sehun terkikik geli. Dia senang karena Kai sudah sedikit bersikap baik padanya sekarang. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, hanya belajar membuat kue saja", dia melanjutkan.

"Benarkah?", Kai bertanya menyelidik.

"Ya, aku membuatnya dengan senang. Walaupun harus berkali-kali merasakan rasa kue percobaanku yang benar-benar parah", Sehun kemudian mulai bercerita pada Kai tentang apa yang dilakukannya belakangan ini sambil tertawa.

"Kau –", Kai terdiam sejenak mendengar cerita Sehun. "Jangan-jangan kau sakit perut gara-gara terlalu banyak memakan kue buatanmu yang gagal!", Kai tiba-tiba berteriak, terkejut.

"Kalau memang seperti itu aku tidak keberatan, asal kue yang kau makan tidak membuatmu sakit", Sehun tersenyum, membuat Kai terdiam. Ternyata hanya demi sebuah kue untuknya, Sehun jadi sakit seperti ini.

"Dasar, kau benar-benar payah. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, Appa bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu kau sakit", Kai akhirnya berkata.

"Haha, baiklah."

"Sekarang tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan sarapan buatan Bibi Jung untukmu lalu kau harus meminum obatmu sendiri dan beristirahat karena aku harus sekolah sekarang", Kai kemudian beranjak dari kamar Sehun untuk mengambil sarapan.

Tapi sebelum Kai mencapai pintu, suara Sehun membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kai –"

"Hmm?", Kai berbalik.

"Terima kasih"

Kai terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya", kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

TBC

* * *

hahaha, ini udah banyak kan? Karena Sehun selalu menderita di chapter sebelumnya, disini aku buat dia agak berbahagia dikit^^

Maaf yang buat pada nanya ini pairnya siapa. Ini aku buaf full Kaihun. Ntar Sehun sama siapa itu di chapter depan^^

Ini buatnya udah ngebut banget, pengen cepet2 namatin jadi maaf kalau banyak typoo. Sebelum masuk sekolah harusnya sih udah tamat.

.

Gomawo buat yang review!

**sehunnoona | wahyuthetun | teleportbabies**

**ayumKim | byuncrackers | Mr. Jongin albino**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie | sayakanoicinoe | Unnamed EXOstand**

**daddykaimommysehun | nin nina**

.

mind to review again? :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

.

.

Di sekolah hari in,i Kai tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menguap. Dia benar-benar mengantuk. Semalaman terjaga karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sehun membuatnya rasa kantuknya bertambah berkali-kali lipat pagi ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kantung matamu benar-benar mengerikan", Chanyeol berkata padanya ketika mereka makan siang di kantin bersama pada siang hari.

"Sehun sakit, aku menunggunya semalaman", Kai berkata setengah sadar pada Chanyeol. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat.

"Sehun? Siapa?"

"Hyungku", ucap Kai pendek.

"Mungkin kau harus menambahkan kata 'hyung' di depannya sehingga terdengar lebih baik", Chanyeol mengoreksi.

"Terserah"

"Jadi, hubunganmu dengan hyungmu sudah membaik sampai kau menjaganya ketika dia sakit, begitu?", Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Kau memang dongsaengku yang pintar, kau menaati nasihatku!", Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil menepukkan tangannya senang. Membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin menengokkan kepala mereka heran.

"Diam, kau membuatku malu hyung", Kai berkata pelan tapi terdengar seperti memerintah, menyadari banyak mata sedang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Ah, ya", Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Kai segera menghentikan tawanya.

.

.

.

Siang ini kelas Kai kedatangan murid baru, namanya Tao. Dia benar-benar tinggi dan gelap. Itu yang Kai pikirkan ketika melihatnya pertama kali.

Apalagi dengan kantung mata yang begitu kentara di matanya, membuatnya terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

Kata Chanyeol dia seorang ahli wushu juga, jadi lengkaplah alasan Kai untuk tidak mendekatinya. Tapi Kai seperti pernah melihat wajah Tao sebelumnya entah dimana. Dia berpikir keras.

Ah ya!

Dia putera Huang Chen dan Huang Yixing, rival bisnis keluarga mereka. Kai pernah melihatnya sewaktu kecil. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, masih licik dan galak seperti waktu itu. Sepertinya sifat kedua orang tuanya menurun pada Tao.

Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Huang memang tidak pernah akur dari dulu, mereka berambisi untuk menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga Kim.

Sewaktu kecil, Tao pernah dengan sengaja mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh di kolam. Sehun buta sejak kecil, sehingga dia mudah sekali dikerjai. Tao kemudian dengan jahatnya dia mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya sambil menangis dan berkata bahwa Kai lah pelakunya.

Untung saja Sehun segera tertolong waktu itu, dan eomma dan appa percaya bahwa dia bukanlah pelakunya. Tapi Kai sudah terlanjur benci pada Tao. Dia tidak akan mau berteman dengannya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kai benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Dia ingin tidur seharian diranjangnya sore ini. Tidak ingin seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Ketika membuka pintu rumahnya matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat ditangannya.

Ini musim dingin, jadi wajar kalau dia meminumnya. Udaranya benar-benar dingin.

Sehun segera mendongak ketika didengarnya suara pintu terbuka.

"Kai? Kau sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu tadi", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat kemarin malam, sepertinya keadaannya mulai membaik.

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Kai menjawab sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Kini Kai semakin merasa bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Ia berjanji akan merubah sikapnya saat ini, toh kematian Eomma juga tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun, kai akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik mulai dari sekarang.

"Aku? Aku baik. Ini. Aku menyuruh bibi Jung untuk membuatkanmu cokelat hangat sebelum dia pulang tadi, minumlah cuaca sedang tidak baik", Sehun berkata sambil menyodorkan secangkir cokelat hangat pada Kai yang sepertinya berada di depannya.

Kai menerima cokelat itu lalu meminumnya. "Terima kasih, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang. Kau harus benar-benar menyembuhkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.", Kai berkata di sela-sela kegiatannya meminum cokelat hangat.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus istirahat ne? Aku pergi dulu", Sehun berkata lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membantunya berjalan menuju kamar.

Kai memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, kelihatan benar-benar kesulitan. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada anak tangga yang ada di samping kamar Sehun, karena kamarnya ada di lantai satu.

Bagaimana caranya Sehun membangunkannya tepat waktu setiap hari? Bukankah ia harus melewati tangga itu? Tentu itu tidak mudah bagi Sehun dengan keadaannya sekarang tentu saja. Kai benar-benar menyesal selalu membentaknya di pagi hari ketika dia berusaha membangunkannya. Bahkan usahanya untuk sampai ke kamar Kai benar-benar terlihat sulit.

Kai menghela nafasnya perlahan. 'Aku benar-benar dongsaeng yang buruk' batinnya.

.

.

.

Kini hubungan Kai dan Sehun sudah seperti saudara sungguhan. Walaupun mereka sebenarnya memang saudara kandung sejak lahir. Tidak ada lagi umpatan atau kata-kata kasar yang Kai lontarkan pada Sehun.

.

.

Kai pulang ke rumah agak terlambat hari ini, dia harus mendengarkan penjelasan sevosaengnim tentang tugas akhir yang harus mereka kerjakan sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas.

Tugasnya adalah membuat sebuah guci keramik dari tanah liat untuk tugas akhir mata pelajaran kesenian. Kai sebenarnya benar-benar malas untuk membuatnya, dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Menari jauh jauh lebih menarik daripada harus membuat prakarya bodoh itu, pikirnya

Tapi biar bagaimanapun tentu dia harus membuatnya bukan? Oleh karena itu dia harus pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Baekhyun pintar membuat prakarya seperti itu, dan mereka bermaksud untuk meminta Baekhyun mengajari mereka.

Dia akan membuat keramik berbentuk domba karena Kai pikir ayahnya akan menyukainya. Kris suka sekali domba. Kai akan memberikannya pada appanya nantinya.

Kai tak menyangka, membuat keramik begitu merepotkan. Dia harus pulang kemalaman seperti ini.

Sesampainya di rumah didapatinya rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Belakangan sering seperti ini, Sehun selalu tidak ada di rumah ketika dia pulang. Semenjak dia bisa bepergian sendiri dia selalu pergi menemui temannya di malam hari. Kai tidak tahu apa yang selalu dia lakukan bersama temannya itu. Kai juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

Dengan langkah lunglai dia menghampiri meja makan, dilihatnya secangkir cokelat hangat dan sebuah kertas berwarna biru disampingnya.

_Aku pergi makam malam dengan temanku. _

_Ada cokelat hangat untukmu, minumlah selagi hangat. _

_Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 9._

_Sehun_

Kai tersenyum, itu pasti tulisan bibi Jung karena Sehun tidak bisa menulis. Tulisannya benar-benar rapi.

Dia kemudian meminum cokelat hangat itu. Sehun benar-benar perhatian, pikir Kai.

Dia kemudian beranjak mandi. Setelah selesai mandi , Kai memutuskan untuk menonton tv seperti biasa sambil mengerjakan tugas akhirnya yang belum selesai. Dia harus mengumpulkannya dua hari lagi, mungkin malam ini dia harus tidur sampai larut.

Kai pikir jika prakaryanya kali ini berhasil mungkin dia akan membuatkan Sehun vas bunga juga karena dia benar-benar suka berkebun. Dia bisa menaruhnya di kamar nantinya. Di halaman rumah mereka benar-benar penuh dengan bunga sampai-sampai kau bisa mencium aroma bunga di setiap sudut rumah.

Tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu. Itu pasti Sehun pikir Kai, dia segera bangkit dan berjalan membukakan pintu.

Dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum di depan pintu sambil memegang payung. Di luar hujan deras tetapi Sehun tidak tampak kehujanan sama sekali, padahal dia berjalan kaki.

"Masuklah, dengan siapa kau pulang?", Kai meraih tangan Sehun lalu membawanya masuk.

"Dengan temanku, dia benar-benar baik. Ia teman terbaikku yang pertama!", Sehun berujar senang. Terlihat sekali dia sedanga bahagia.

"Menggunakan mobil? Pantas saja kau tidak tampak basah sama sekali. Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya mampir?"

"Yae, aku sudah menyuruhnya tapi dia berkata harus segera pergi, aku tidak bisa memaksanya bukan?", Sehun terlihat berpikir. Wajahnyanya menjadi lucu sekali. Membuat Kai ingin tertawa. Hyungnya ternyata sangat manis, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Haha. Hentikan, atau aku akan menyubitmu nanti Sehun", Kai tertawa.

"Mwo? Jangan lakukan itu Tuan Kim, aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau harus menghormatiku", Sehun sedikit mundur mendengar ancaman Kai. Membuat dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja dongsaengnya itu tidak memeganginya.

Sehun tahu Kai sudah berubah sekarang, tapi dia tidak pernah mau memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan hyung. Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, tapi dia takut melakukannya. Sehun takut Kai akan marah.

"Jangan melamun", Kai berkata membuat Sehun segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya"

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Kau bisa ke kamarmu sendiri bukan?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak tidur?", Sehun bertanya sebelum dia menuju kamarnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan prakaryaku malam ini"

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut", akhirnya Sehun berkata. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan bantuan tongkatnya, tentu saja.

.

.

Kai mengerjakan prakarnyanya dengan tekun bahkan di sekolah juga, sekarang guci itu sudah jadi setengahnya. Dia tinggal membuat kepala dombanya dan mengecatnya tentu saja.

Trakk

Guci buatannya bergoyang, dengan cepat dia menangkapnya. Untung saja tidak pecah. Kai menoleh ke samping. Di dapatinya Tao sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Gucinya sangat jelek Kim, terlihat mengerikan", Tao tertawa mengejek. "Akan lebih bagus jika kuhancurkan saja", dia melanjutkan. Menyeringai.

"Diam! Apa urusanmu?! Ha?! Aku merasa tidak punya masalah denganmu!", Kai mulai merasa marah. Dia pikir Tao benar-benar mencari gara-gara dengannya, padahal Kai merasa dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada Tao. Tidak merugikannya.

"Masalah?! Ada Kim! Ayahmulah penyebabnya! Perusahaan keluarga ku jadi dalam masalah sekarang! Seharusnya ayahmu tidak membeli saham Tuan Zhang. Itu membuat perusahanmu menjadi bertambah besar, kini perusahaan kami dalam bahaya karena pelanggan berpindah ke perusahanmu!", Tao tiba-tiba berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya dihadapan Kai, membuat seisi kelas memandang mereka heran.

"Jangan cari masalah di sini Tao! Itu salah perusahan keluargamu mu sendiri, terlalu lamban. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau ini salah ayahku!", Kai juga berterak marah. Chanyeol yang melihat keributan itu segera berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua

"Hentikan, jangan membuat kekacauan di sini!", Chen berkata sambil menarik Kai menjauh dari Tao. Sedangakan Minseok berusaha menarik Tao menjauh.

"Diam Chen! Dia yang memulai duluan!", teriak Kai tidak terima, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chen.

"Kau –, Aku akan membuatmu hidupmu menderita!", Tao berkata tajam sebelum akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kelas.

"Cobalah kalau kau berani!", balas Kai sebelum Tao menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Pertengkarannya dengan Tao membuat mood Kai benar-benar buruk hari ini, bahkan sampai pulang sekolah. Dia terus menerus menggerutu.

Sesampainya di rumah, dilihatnya rumah dalam keadaan sepi kembali, tidak terlihat batang hidung Sehun dimanapun. Kai merasa marah, dia tidak tahu sebabnya. Yang dia tahu dia benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang.

Seharusnya Sehun ada di sana untuk menghiburnya! Seharusnya dia tidak hanya menyediakan cokelat panas tapi juga makan malam untuknya! Seharusnya Sehun menyiapkannya air hangat untuk mandi, karena dia merasa sangat lelah! Seharusnya –

"Aaaarggggggghhh!", Kai berteriak kesal. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat marah pada Sehun sekarang. Dengan kasar dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, dan perlahan tertidur.

Tok tok

Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. 'Kemana Kai?' pikirnya.

Untung Sehun menyimpan kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga depan pintu. Dia pun berjongkok dan berusaha mengangkat pot bunga itu untuk mengambil kuncinya.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci. Tapi dia berusaha dengan sabar, sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Kemana saja kau?", ucap sebuah suara.

Itu suara Kai, Sehun tahu itu. Tapi nada bicaranya terdengar tidak ramah kali ini.

"Aku – makan malam dengan temanku, tentu saja", jawab Sehun ragu karena Kai sepertinya sedang marah hari ini.

"Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan, ha?! Bersenang-senang dengan temanmu dan meninggalkan rumah seenakmu sendiri!", Kai berteriak marah. Melihat wajah Sehun hari ini membuatnya semakin marah.

"Mianhae", Sehun tertunduk. Dia tidak menyangka Kai akan memarahinya hari ini, karena biasanya dia tidak pernah marah sejak saat itu.

"Huh! Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya minta maaf! Tidak berguna!", Kai mendegus kesal. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah tertunduk. Dia merasa benar-benar kesal hari ini, Tao, Sehun, prakarya. Membuatnya ingin meledak!

"Mianhae", ucap Sehun lirih yang bahkan mungkin tidak dapat di dengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kai sama sekali tidak tidur malam itu. Dia terus berusaha menyelesaikan prakaryanya di ruang tamu karena tugas akhirnya itu harus di kumpulkan hari ini.

Dia membuat prakaryanya itu dengan setengah hati, Kai benar-benar mengantuk, lelah, marah, kesal. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu tertidur sepanjang hari untuk menghilangkan semua penat dan kesalnya.

Kai rasa dia menjadi begitu sensitif sejak pertengkarannya dengan Tao kemarin.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Dia menggoreskan kuas nya pada guci dombanya yang sudah selesai dibuat.

Sret

Goresan kuas terakhirnya dan semuanya selesai. Kai tersenyum lega memandangi hasil karyanya, menurutnya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi Kai rasa telinga dombanya sedikit tidak seimbang tingginya. Ah tapi Kai tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting tugasnya telah berakhir sekarang.

Dengan hati-hati di taruhnya guci itu di atas meja, Kai pikir dia akan memamerkannya dulu pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelum dikumpulkan nanti. Ah ya, terutama pada Chanyeol. Anak itu mempunyai rasa seni yang sangat buruk melebihi dirinya. Dia berpikir akan mengejeknya sedikit nanti.

Kai tersenyum geli membayangkan itu semua, dia rasa moodnya sudah sedikit membaik hari ini. Kai lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa, hari ini dia bangun kesiangan. Padahal Sehun selalu bangun tepat waktu sebelumnya, dimarahi Kai kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Dia harus menyiram bunga hari ini sebelum matahari terlalu tinggi. Sehun tidak ingin bunga-bunganya menjadi layu dan mati.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun berusaha berjalan dari kamarnya menuju ke halaman rumahnya dengan seember air di tangan kirinya.

Sehun terlalu terburu-buru.

Trakk!

Sehun lagi-lagi tersandung kaki meja karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya.

Prangg!

Suara benda terjatuh mengiringi Sehun ketika dia terjatuh. Sehun menegang. Pasti dia telah memecahkan sesuatu.

Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah karena terkena tumpahan air dari ember yang di bawanya, Sehun segera bangkit dan berusaha menerka di mana benda yang terjatuh itu. Tiba-tiba suara Kai memasuki indra pendengarannya..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHUNNNNN!", Kai berteriak marah. Setelah selesai mandi Kai baru saja akan menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, sampai sebuah suara benda terjatuh membuatnya berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati guci yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah sampai mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang begitu berharga kini pecah berkeping-keping.

"K-kai, maaf aku tidak se –",Sehun terbata, dia benar-benar takut. Didengarnya suara langkah kaki Kai yang semakin mendekat, membuat Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Diam!", bentak Kai. Dengan kasar Kai menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun yang menghalangi pecahan gucinya.

"A-aku akan membereskan semuanya", Sehun berkata dan berusaha membantu Kai walaupun dia tidak tahu dengan pasti di mana letak benda yang terjatuh itu.

"KUBILANG DIAMM! KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA BODOH!", Kai mendorong dengan keras tubuh Sehun yang hendak membantunya, membuat kepalanya terbentur ujung meja yang tajam.

Darah segar mengucur dari pelipis kepala Sehun yang terbentur, membuatnya meringis pelan. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah cara agar Kai tidak marah padanya. Sehun kembali mendekat dan berusaha membantu.

"PERGIII KUBILANG! KAU MERUSAK GUCI YANG AKU BUAT DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH, IDIOT! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TIDUR SEMALAMAN HANYA UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN INI! TAPI KAU MALAH MENGHANCURKANNYA!", Kai berteriak kesal, tidak memperhatikan kepala Sehun yang berdarah karena ulahnya. Dia sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh kemarahan. Padahal dia harus mengumpulkan tugasnya sekarang, padahal itu kerja kerasnya, padahal dia akan memberikannya untuk appa nanti. Ini gara-gara Sehun!

"Ini gara-gara kau Sehun! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah lahir ke dunia! Kehadiranmu hanya membawa banyak kesialan! PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU!", Kai berteriak di depan wajah Sehun. Dia sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah gucinya yang kini hancur.

Sehun terkesiap. Sebegitu parahnyakah kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya kali ini hingga Kai benar-benar marah padanya?

Sehun menggingit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha terlihat tegar. Dia begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"A-aku akan pergi, maaf telah mengganggu hidupmu selama ini. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak sengaja merusak tugasmu, sungguh"

Kai tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk dengan gucinya. Sehun hanya menunduk sedih. Perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari Kai. Hanya membawa tongkatnya. Dia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.

Kai tidak peduli dengan kepergian Sehun, dia rasa Sehun pantas untuk pergi karena telah membuatnya kesal.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian di trotoar dengan kepala tertunduk, dia melangkah dengan perlahan, tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kai. Segala umpatan dan kata-kata Kai masih terngiang di kepalanya. Kai benar, dia benar-benar tidak berguna.

Sehun ingin mati saja.

Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju Sehun. Sehun berjalan semakin lama semakin menyimpang dari jalan yang seharusnya, tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya.

Sedikit lagi truk itu akan mencapai Sehun

Grepp

Sebuah tangan memegang erat Sehun dan menariknya ke pinggir.

"Dasar. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa terbunuh tadi", kata orang itu.

"Tao?"

TBC

* * *

waduhh, ini panjang banget. Kayak kerja rodi beneran buatnya mana ngebut pula T_T #abaikan

maaf ya kalau banyak typoo, author gak sempet ngedit soalnya

penasaran sama hubungan Tao dan Sehun? Chapter depan ya , maaf sekali. *bow

Thanks for all your review!

daddykaimommysehun | byuncrackers | rainrhainyrianarhianie

sayakanoicinoe | bbuingbbuingaegyo | Mr. Jongin albino

ayanesakura chan | YoungChanBiased | sehunnoona

nin nina | Unnamed EXOstand | ayumKim

wahyuthetun | Guest | Oh Dhan Mi

hunnie | ShinSeungACE

.

May God bless you^^

Mind to review again? :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan murung ke sekolah pagi ini. Dia terpaksa harus menyiapkan berbagai alasan untuk seonsaengnim nanti karena Sehun telah merusak prakaryanya.

Padahal hari ini appa pulang, dan ia bermaksud memberikan guci itu kepada appanya setelah dinilai nanti.

Kai tertunduk sedih sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran 3 orang teman sekelasnya di belakangnya. Chen, Chanyeol, dan Xiumin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?", suara Chen dan Xiumin yang bersamaan mengejutkannya. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Kai. Chen bernama asli Kim Jongdae dan Xiumin bernama asli Kim Minseok. Astaga banyak sekali yang bermarga "Kim" di kelas mereka. Kai baru saja menyadarinya.

Nama panggilan Kim Jongdae yaitu Chen mengingatkan Kai pada nama ayah Tao. Itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Aku menghancurkan guci buatanku", Kai menjawab lemas. Ketiga temannya hanya memandang Kai heran.

"Uwoo, kau memang ceroboh Kai. Seharusnya kau meniru sifatku yang teliti dan hati-hati", Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata seakan segala sesuatu berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak mengerti!", Kai tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berteriak."Sehun menghancurkan guci yang aku buat dengan susah payah!", Kai melanjutkan sambil menahan marah.

"Maaf aku–", Chanyeol terkejut karena Kai tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah!", Kai menggeram marah. Dia lalu kembali berjalan menuju halte bus, diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Chen, dan Xiumin dalam diam.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas _mood_ Kai semakin bertambah buruk karena semua temannya telah membawa prakarya mereka. Mereka semua telah bersiap dengan meletakkan hasil karya mereka di atas meja karena Choi Seonsaengnim –guru kesenian mereka akan mengajar pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Kai meletakkan tas nya dengan kasar di atas meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu. Chanyeol, Chen, dan Xiumin hanya memandang teman mereka itu dengan prihatin.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya membuat Xiumin dan Chen terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu?", Xiumin menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Aku baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting", Chanyeol berkata. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari kelasnya. Chen dan Xiumin hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali, dia membawa sebuah guci yang sangat indah dengan hiasan angsa di pinggirannya. Kemudian dengan segera dia menghampiri bangku Kai.

"Untukmu"

Kai mendongak. Dia terbelalak. Dilihatnya Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah guci yang sangat indah kepadanya.

"Apa ini hyung?", Kai bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Ini untukmu, bukankah kau bilang gucimu hancur? Aku memintanya dari Baekhyun", Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah untukku? Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung?"

"Dia membuat banyak sekali guci, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melihatnya duduk di bangkunya karena guci-guci di mejanya begitu banyak sehingga menghalangi pandangannya", Chanyeol berkata.

"Kelas Baekhyun hyung juga membuat prakarya yang sama?", Kai masih belum mengerti.

"Ya, seluruh kelas 2 membuat prakarya yang sama"

Kai akhirnya mengambil guci pemberian Chanyeol. "Gomawo hyung!", dia berteriak senang. Akhirnya dia tidak harus mengarang berbagai alasan pada seonsaengnim sekarang.

"Tenanglah, itu bukan apa-apa. Sekarang jangan murung, ne? Bukankah semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik?", Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

Kai tersenyum senang. Chanyeol benar-benar hyung yang baik, seandainya hyungnya adalah Chanyeol dan bukan Se–

Astaga!

Kai lupa dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Sehun tadi, dia benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang. Kai rasa dia benar-benar keterlaluan pada Sehun.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Kai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran sepanjang hari itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang. Bahkan nilai 90 pada prakaryanya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, ya walau Kai tahu kalau sebenarnya itu adalah buatan Baekhyun. Kai benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kai segera mencari Sehun, dia mencarinya di segala penjuru rumah. Tapi tidak menemukannya dimanapun, Sehun seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Padahal Kai ingin sekali meminta maaf karena sudah berlaku berlebihan padanya.

Dengan segera Kai mengunci pintu rumahnya dan bermaksud mencari Sehun di luar. Mungkin dia berkeliaran di luar lagi, seperti itulah pikir Kai.

Kai mencari dengan teliti mulai dari mini market tempat biasa Sehun membeli plester, taman, sampai kedai bubble tea dimana ia menemukan Sehun yang pergi beberapa waktu lalu.

Tetapi Sehun tidak terlihat dimanapun. Kai semakin merasa panik, bagaimana jika Sehun diculik? Atau bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

Sehun itu polos sekali dan mudah percaya pada orang lain, tentu akan berbahaya sekali jika seseorang yang jahat menemukannya.

Kai mendesah pasrah, Sehun tidak berhasil dia temukan. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali ke rumah. Kai lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah, berharap Sehun telah benar-benar ada di sana.

.

.

Kai memandang rumahnya dari kejauhan, tidak tampak cahaya lampu sama sekali. Yang berarti Sehun sama sekali belum pulang.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu ke dalam rumah, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada appa besok? Padahal beliau akan pulang kembali besok pagi, tentu ingin semuanya baik-baik saja bukab?

Semua ini salahnya yang mudah terbawa emosi.

Kai kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, berniat menunggu Sehun kalau-kalau dia pulang malam ini.

Tetapi...

Walau Kai terus menunggunya sampai pagi datang.

Sehun sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu.

.

.

.

"Tao?"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung? Kau mau bunuh diri?", tanya Tao cepat.

"Aku–"

"Kai lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk sedih, saat ini dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Sehun merasa menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia saat ini.

"Sudahlah, dia memang dongsaeng yang benar-benar buruk. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya", kata Tao.

"Tapi dia adikku", Sehun masih berusaha membela Kai meskipun dia telah menyakitinya.

"Hah, terserah kau saja hyung", Tao mengela nafasnya perlahan. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pulang?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang", Sehun sedikit merajuk sekarang.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau ke rumahku", usul Tao.

"Ya, boleh juga", Sehun pikir rumah Tao tidak terlalu buruk dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya sebentar di sana mungkin.

"Hahh, kau memang merepotkan hyung. Ayo", ajak Tao sambil memegang tangan Sehun agar dia mengikutinya. Sehun hanya menurut.

Tao menyeringai.

Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang di gandengnya. Dia dengan mudahnya percaya padanya untuk ikut ke rumahnya. Tao pikir Sehun benar-benar bodoh, dia bahkan tidak tau kalau dia adalah orang yang yang sering mengerjainya semasa kecil dulu.

Terima kasih kepada mata Sehun yang buta dan ingatannya yang benar-benar payah dan bodoh!

Ketika melihat Sehun pertama kali setelah kembali ke Korea, Tao langsung kelihatan benar-benar berantakan dan kacau waktu itu. Dengan luka ditangannya. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, polos, bodoh, dan mudah dikerjai. Dia sangat senang waktu itu ketika melihat Sehun, dia benar-benar aset yang berharga bagi keluarga Huang. Tao bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam keluarga Kim nanti.

Tapi Tao pikir akan sedikit sulit jika ia langsung melaksanakan niatnya, mengingat Sehun benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang belum di kenalnya. Tao bisa saja dipukul ahjuma-ahjuma jika sedikit saja menggertak Sehun nanti, dia akan langsung berteriak. Benar-benar seperti perempuan! Cih!

Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk menjalin pertemanan dulu dengannya. Karena Sehun tidak mengenalinya, itu adalah suatu keuntungan yang besar.

Maka dimulailah hari-hari dimana dia mulai menjalin pertemanan dengan Sehun. Dimulai dari merawat luka, kedai bubble tea, sampai makan malam bersama setiap hari. Tao berasumsi bahwa semakin dia mengenal Sehun semakin mudah nantinya dia mencari kelemahan dan celah nantinya.

Semenjak saat itu juga, Tao tahu bahwa Kai sekarang benar-benar membenci Sehun hanya dia pikir Sehun telah membunuh eommanya. Alasan bodoh! Sehun juga bodoh! Kenapa tidak melawan?

Tapi itu juga bagus. Menurutnya semakin hubungan kakak-adik itu merenggang, semakin mudah pula dia menjalankan rencananya. Hyung-dongsaeng bodoh!

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tao segera menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di ruang tamu karena dia akan mengambil sesuatu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia kembali. Ada seuntai tali dalam genggamannya sekarang. Tao rasa, sekaranglah saat untuk melakukan rencananya. Memanfaatkan Sehun untuk membuat keluarga Kim jatuh merupakan ide yang sangat bagus!

Sret

Diikatnya kedua tangan Sehun ke belakang punggungnya dengan kasar. Membuat si empunya, terkejut.

"Tao-ah?A-apa yang kau lakukan", tanya Sehun bingung. Dia merasa seseorang mengikat kedua tangannya dengan kasar, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Diam, buta! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!", Tao berkata, membentak.

Sehun terdiam, dia merasa ada yang salah di sini. Kenapa Tao tiba-tiba mengikatnya seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan ikatannya!", Sehun mulai memberontak. Dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini. Walaupun buta, dia masih punya harga diri.

Bughhh

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Si buta bodoh! Apa kau lupa denganku? Ingatanmu sungguh buruk! Bukankah kau itu penurut dulunya? Berani melawanku humm?", Tao tertawa perlahan, terlihat menyeramkan. Yang tentu saja tida dapat dilihat oleh Sehun.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Sehun pelan. Tenaganya melemah dikarenakan pukulan Tao yang begitu kuat di perutnya.

"Aku? Aku Tao bodoh! Seseorang yang menenggelamkanmu di kolam semasa kecil dulu. Karena kau terlihat begitu menyebalkan!"

Mata Sehun melebar. Dia mengingatnya.

"Tao? Kau namja jahat yang selalu menggangguku dan Kai!"

"Yah! Akhirnya kau mengingatnya buta! Ternyata ingatanmu tidak separah yang aku pikirkan", Tao tertawa meremehkan.

"Lepaskan talinya Tao!" Sehun memberontak.

Bughh

Sebuah pukulan kembali Tao layangkan ke wajah Sehun dengan keras. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Sehun yang terluka karena pukulan Tao. Sehun sedikit terbatuk. Pukulan Tao benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Diam buta! Atau aku akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini! Ah ya, mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu juga. Uh, tapi sebaiknya tidak sekarang, karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyingkirkan keluarga Kim dari daftar pesaing perusahaan kami", ucap Tao sambil menjambak rambut Sehun kasar, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas.

Sehun meringis pelan. "Ugh, jangan cob-"

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan kembali melukai wajah Sehun. Membuat wajahnya menoleh ke kanan begitu keras, karena Tao menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"_Shut U_p Kim! Diam saja di sini sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kumau!", Tao kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang tidak berdaya di sofa ruang tamunya dengan keadaan terikat . Setetes darah terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, Sehun rasa rahangnya hampir patah karena rasanya sakit sekali.

Sehun menutup matanya sambil berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarganya.

.

.

Pukul dua siang

Kai berjalan dengan lesu sehabis bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Padahal appanya akan pulang hari ini, tetapi Sehun tak kunjung kembali. Sudah hampir 3 hari dia pergi. Kemana dia?

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak.

Awan hitam berarakan mulai menghalangi cahaya matahari Seoul siang itu. Mengapa di musim panas ada awan hitam? Apa akan ada hujan di musm panas? Ini aneh.

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat Sehun kembali. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia tidak mau pulang karena takut padanya? Apakah dia sudah makan? Dimana dia sekarang?

Kai menjadi sedikit khawatir padanya, perasaan bersalah bercampur dengan kekhawatiran selalu menyelimutinya belakangan ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun? Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada appa nanti?

Dia merasa Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Ini yang dia khawatirkan. Firasatnya selalu tepat jika berkaitan dengan Sehun, dan kali ini hatinya mengatakan bahwa Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Semenjak kecil, selalu seperti itu. Dia seperti terhubung dengan Sehun. Firasatnya tidak pernah salah meskipun Kai mulai membenci Sehun beberapa tahun lalu.

Mungkin karena mereka...

Bersaudara.

.

"Hei Kim, terlihat lesu. Apa memikirkan hyungmu yang menghilang?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Dia mendongak.

Didapatinya Tao sedang menyeringai lebar.

Tunggu! Sehun?!

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sehun?", Kai mulai berteriak.

"Tenang Kim. Hyungmu akan baik-baik saja asal kau mau menyuruh ayahmu untuk menyerahkan saham Tuan Zhang pada kami"

"Kau –, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!", Kai melangkah maju lalu menarik kerah baju Tao dengan marah.

"Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya menyuruhnya menginap di rumahku beberapa hari ini, karena dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mau bukti?"

Tao lalu menelpon seseorang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datang sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di sampingnya. Beberapa orang keluar dari mobil itu. Lalu muncullah sosok Sehun yang tengah meringis kesakitan dengan tangan terikat karena ditarik dengan paksa oleh orang-orang itu.

Keadaannya benar-benar kacau dan samasekali tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah yang sangat pucat dengan beberapa lebam yang mengihasi wajahnya. Bahkan terdapat darah yang terlihat mengering di sudut bibirnya. Dia terlihat begitu lemah karena sama sekali tidak melawan ketika orang-orang itu menyeretnya ke hadapan Tao.

Tempat Kai dan Tao sekarang adalah di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi sehingga Tao sama sekali tidak khawatir akan ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Mata Kai melebar."Sehun!"

Sehun menggerakkan sedikit badannya yang terasa berat ketika dirasa suara Kai memasuki indera pendengarannya. Lengan kirinya patah karena Tao memukulnya dengan keras tadi pagi akibat Sehun terus berkata untuk melepasnyannya.

"K-kai?", ucap Sehun pelan.

Kai hendak berjalan mendekati Sehun sampai dirasanya Tao menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tidak secepat itu Kim! Kau harus berjanji untuk menyerahkan saham Tuan Zhang jika ingin Sehun kembali"

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu !", Kai berjalan dengan angkuh melewati Tao.

"Kau –!", Tao menggeram, dia benar-benar merasa marah sekarang.

Buaghh

Dipukulnya Kai dengan sekuat tenaga, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang karena pukulannya benar-benar keras.

Uhuk

Kai memuntahkan darah segar karena pukulan Tao di perutnya.

Sehun menegang, dia merasa Kai dalam bahaya sekarang. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat, perasaannya menjadi benar-benar peka. Sehun rasa Kai harus benar-benar menghindari Tao, karena dia benar-benar namja yang berbahaya.

"Kai lari, dia berbahaya!" Sehun berteriak dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Para pengawal Tao benar-benar memengangnya dengan erat sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Kai perlahan bangkit sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir di mulutnya.

"Kau! Lepaskan dia dan kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu!", Kai berteriak

"Aku tidak butuh kalian Kim! Aku membutuhkan saham Tuan Zhang untuk appa dan eomma! Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, kalian juga tidak akan kubiarkan memilikinya!", Tao sekarang tertawa, melengking dan mengerikan.

"Cih, kau benar-benar gila! Hanya karena sebuah saham kau memperlakukan kami seperti ini!?"

"Kau benar Kim, aku gila. Tertawalah sepuasmu sebelum kau melihat kematianmu sendiri nanti."

Tao lalu menyuruh dua orang pengawalnya yang sedang bertugas memegangi Sehun untuk mengunci pergerakan Kai.

Kai sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Pengawal Tao memegangnya dengan erat. Dilihatnya Tao datang mendekat sambil membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan gila!", Kai bergidik. Dia tidak bisa menghindar.

"Tentu saja membunuhmu, Kim", Tao menyeringai. Dia semakin mendekat.

Suara deru angin yang keras disertai hujan yang tiba-tiba datang semakin menambah suram keadaan. Hari yang semula sedikit cerah kini benar-benar menggelap.

Hujan mengguyur mereka semua, tapi Tao tidak peduli dia terus mendekat.

"Jangan lakukan itu!", Kai berteriak, ketakutan. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari para pengawal Tao, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Dan berakhir dengan jatuh tersungkur.

Tao bersiap mengarahkan pisaunya pada Kai.

Kai memejamkan matanya erat.

Hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini. Padahal dia belum sempat menyelamatkan Sehun, padahal dia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat datang pada appa, padahal...

.

Tes tes

.

Kai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sekitar tangannya yang kini menyentuh tanah. Dia membuka matanya perlahan.

Darah...

Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh ringkih berada di depannya, melindunginya.

"S-sehun?", Kai tidak ingin apa yang di takutkannya terjadi. Itu bukan Sehun, bukan? Dia tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"A-apa-kah ka-u bb-aik bai-k saj-a?", suara Sehun terputus-putus menahan sakit. Sesat sebelum Tao menancapkan pisaunya pada Kai, entah kekuatan dari mana dia bisa terlepas dari para pengawal Tao. Entah bagaimana dia bisa memperkirakan jarak nya dengan Tao dan Kai yang kira-kira berada di depannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukukan hal yang diinginkannya, yaitu...

Melindungi dongsaeng yang amat disayanginya...

.

Tao begitu terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Pisaunya kini tertancap tepat di perut Sehun. Menyebabkan sebuah luka menganga lebar di bagian itu. Mengalirkan sesuatu berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir mengikuti aliran hujan. Darah.

Tidak!

Tao tidak bermaksud membunuh seseorang! Dia hanya ingin menggertak Kai tadi.

Tao melangkah mundur, ketakutan.

Dengan tergesa dia memasuki mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat dan menyuruh para pengawalnya pergi. Meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun sendirian di jalan itu.

.

.

"Sehun!", Kai berteriak mendekat. Sehun terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

Luka di perutnya begitu parah, sampai Kai bisa merasakan darah Sehun yang membasahi baju depannya.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Kenapa melakukan hal itu?!", Kai berteriak keras, hampir menangis. Dia mencabut pisau di perut Sehun dengan perlahan, membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. Dia menekan luka Sehun di perutnya, berusaha keras menghentikan pendarahan.

Sehun terbatuk. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah mati rasa dan dia kedinginan karena hujan.

"A-aku –, it-u s-udah ttugas-ku melin-dungi-mmu, Ak-ku hyu-ngmu", Sehun berusaha keras untuk berbicara. Tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara! Kau akan selamat, bertahanlah!", Kai sudah berada di ambang kepanikan sekarang. Tidak diperdulikannya tubuhnya yang basah kuyub terkena hujan. Dia hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan Sehun sekarang. Dia sudah menghubungi ambulans, seharusnya mereka datang dengan cepat.

"Kka-i, kau m-mau memanggi-ku hhy-ung? Ku-mohon-n", Sehun berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Dia akan segera mati. Sehun tau itu.

"Hyung, kumohon bertahanlah!", Kai menangis sekarang. Hyung yang selama ini disia-siakannya justru kini menyelamatkan hidupnya, melindunginya. Kai benar-benar merasa menjadi dongsaeng yang tidak pantas untuknya, bahkan dia tidak pernah memanggilnya 'hyung'. Sehun terlalu baik.

Sehun tersenyum samar, "J-jangan mena-nngis", dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka ke arah Kai yang kira-kira berada di depannya.

Mengusap pelan wajah dongsaeng yang disayanginya yang dinodai oleh butiran air mata. Kai menangkup pelan tangan hyungnya yang kini berada di wajahnya. Terasa begitu dingin.

"Mianhae hyung, jangan pergi", Kai terisak, ia tidak ingin Sehun pergi. Dia belum melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanya. Ia berjanji akan memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik nanti. Sehun tidak boleh...

Mati

.

Sehun meringis pelan . "Go-ma-wo, Hyu-ng aka-an berte-mu eomm-ma nna-nti. Sarangh-hae", Sehun berkata pelan menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Tersenyum pada saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Dia akan segera bertemu eomma, Sehun begitu merindukannya...

Perlahan tubuh Sehun melemas dalam dekapan Kai. Tanganya yang semula berada di wajah Kai kini bergerak turun perlahan. Mata Sehun terpejam. Dirasanya kepala Sehun terkulai lemas dalam dekapannya.

Napasnya perlahan terhenti.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar telah pergi.

"Hyungg!", Kai berteriak di tengah guyuran hujan yang seakan ikut berduka. Meluapkan segala kesedihannya pada langit.

Tapi...

Waktu tidak dapat berputar kembali bukan?

Tbc.

* * *

Hahh, itu besok Tbc-nya cuma epilog doang kok :)

maaf buat para readers yang menunggu (?) ff angst gagal ini . Adakah yang nunggu?

Buat 'chen' nah itu Hyurin lupa kau udah dipake nama bapaknya Tao, jadilah disini diplesetin dikit. Mianhae T_T

plus tenang aja Hyurin tu author yang bertanggung jawab, jadinya gak bakan discontinued XP

Karena udah mau end, hyurin ngucapin big thanks buat para readers yang berkenan ngereview, ngefollow, atau sekedar mampir :D

Ini ff pertama, jadinya maklumin yah, kalau aneh + banyak typoo + laen-laen XD

Maaf banget gak bisa bales review :C

**BIG THANKS**

**wahyuthetun | bbuingbbuingaegyo | rainrhainyrianarhianie | Mr. Jongin albino | ayanesakura chan | sayakanoicinoe | oniks | daddykaimommysehun | myuu myuu | sehunnoona | ayumKim | miszshanty05 | jung yeojin | Oh Dhan Mi | titis anggraeni |gembel | aaaaaaa | nin nina | guest | oshbubble | Unnamed EXOstand | nhaonk | sehunyehet | OpenDoors29 | Guest | Riyoung17 | bjooxero | ShinSeungACE | oh sehrin | watasiwadjie | YoungChanBiased | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | ohzhiyulufujoshi | ayu51198 | ohsehun79 | dera | kireimozaku**

gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?

Mind to review again ? :)


End file.
